1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational games and more particularly pertains to a new match game for teaching a user arithmetic skills, foreign language, and memory skills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of educational games is known in the prior art. More specifically, educational games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art educational games include U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,240; U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,835; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 291,458; U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,658; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,974; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,754.
In these respects, the match game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching a user arithmetic skills, foreign language, and memory skills.